Big Sleepover Bash
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: Rachel hosts her first sleepover while Natalie hosts her slumber party but Heather's is more popular than ever, making Natalie jealous, so she uses the Awesome-Slumber-Party-Atron to make it more better and more popular than Heathers.


On a warm afternoon at the Flynn house, at the backyard, everything was peaceful and quiet…perhaps a little too quiet. Okay, maybe too quiet. Then a flash of pink light came on the ground and from that flash are Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret, returning from the Imaginary world.

Bruce said, "Okay, I got to admit, it was really funny when Jennifer had to eat her own words while everybody else was eating real food."

Jennifer said, "Oh really, since when is eating my own words is really funny?"

Then Bruce said, "It's easy, because you're the only one with the big mouth."

Jennifer then glanced at Bruce as he was laughing. David even snickered and said to her, "Come on, sis. You got to admit, it's really funny."

Jennifer said, "From now on, when I'm around, we will never talk about this again."

Rachel said to them, "Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to my house for my first sleepover party. You know ever since we became friends, I've always wanted to invite you guys…"

Agamya-Michiko said, "Sure, We'll come."

Bruce said, "Yeah, I'll come."

Jennifer said, "Sure, why not?"

David said, "Of course."

Jaret said while blushing, "Really, well sure!"

Bruce said, "Well, you know because you're crushing on her."

Jaret said, "Bruce, Didn't I tell you that she's not my girl…Okay I'll come to your house."

Rachel said with a smile on her face (Sorry if that sounded really corny), "Well then, I guess I'll set my room up for tonight; See you guys tonight!"

As her friends went back home, Rachel turns to Eddie and said, "Do you think I sound too corny?"

He said, "You're okay."

She said, "Thanks, little bro."

He said, "No problem, big sis."

They all went inside the house. Rachel and Eddie approaches to Phineas and Isabella just…relaxing. Rachel said to them, "Mom, Dad, I wanna let you know that I'm going to have my first sleepover tonight."

Phineas said, "You mean with Jaret and the others?"

She answered, "Yeah."

He said, "That sounds really good, Rachel. Finally having your first sleepover."

Then Isabella said to him, "Well I remember our sleepovers, you were always that handsome boy who would always host them."

And he said, "And you were always that pretty sight who always helped me prepared them."

She said with romantic eyes, "Oh honey."

As the two were enjoying their moment, Rachel and Eddie looked at each other and sighed.

In Rachel's room, Rachel and Eddie were sitting on the bed and are discussing about plans for the sleepover.

Rachel said, "Okay Eddie, this is my first sleepover and I wanted it to be good, no wait, more than good, I wanted it to be great."

Eddie said, "Okay, whatever you say, sis."

She said, "Okay what do all sleepover parties always have?"

He asked, "Scary movies?"

She said, "Yes, Eddie, scary movies. All sleepover parties always have scary movies."

Eddie looked confused but he said, "Okay" just to go along with it.

She said to him, "And I think I know what scary movie, we're going to watch tonight; Are you ready to hear it?"

He said, "Sure."

She goes on her computer and opens up a web page for a video rental store. She then makes sounds like, "Pwshhhhhhhhhheeeoowwwwwww" and "Bwoing, bwoing, bwoing". She then said, "Mega, Hardcore, Rock, Midnight Movie."

Eddie said, "Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie?"

The cover for the movie is gray with navy blue letters. Eddie looks at the web page of the movie and he said to her, "I don't know about this one Rachel. Do you even think we're allowed to watch it?"

Rachel said, "Well, I'm sure it'll be okay to watch."

Eddie doesn't know what else to say, but he still not sure if the movie is appropriate for them to watch. He said, "Well if a scary movie is needed for a sleepover party, then…okay."

Rachel said, "Good, now to rent that movie."

She marches out with happiness, but she said, "Hey, Where's Ernie?"

She looks down and sees Ernie resting on a chair. She said, "Oh, Nevermind". She resumes.

Ernie hears a doorbell, puts on his fedora, and walks to it. He has gotten a package through the door, as he opens it he finds a paper that says "Answer your wrist communicator", then his communicator starts beeping and he answers it.

Major Monogram said on the communicator, "Good morning Agent Ernie! We have an assignment for you. By the way, what did you think about this whole sending you a package telling you to answer your communicator? Pretty cool huh...?"

Agent Ernie gave him an annoyed expression.

Major Monogram continues, "...Oh who am I kidding?! This was just a stupid idea! I mean you could've just answer it like that, I mean we really didn't have to waste the postage on that."

Ernie nods, knowing that it was a stupid idea.

Monogram continues, "Anyway, Natalie Baxter was planning up to something big over at her house and here's a list of things that she has: a loaf of bread, cheese (even if allergic to it), chips and-Wait a minute, that's my grocery list. Anyway, here's a list of things that she has: 25 pillows, 20 boxes of popcorn, that 200 bags of popcorn to be exact, and the most insidious of all, cherry soda. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Get on down over to Natalie's house before it all falls down…and you better wear your secret agent pajamas as you head on over there."

Agent Ernie puts on his secret agent pajamas and heads over to his hamster ball vehicle and takes off.

:music:Agent Ernie:music:

Then a pop rock song was playing as Rachel was skipping through town like she was really excited to start her first sleepover party.

:music:Starting tonight, I'm ready to have some fun

It's not just another Monday night sitcom rerun:music:

:music:Me and my friends will hang out through the night

I just wanted to get everything right:music:

:music:This night's going to be awesome

Like a girl walking her pet possum:music:

:music:We laugh out loud and goof around

Just like Uncle Ferb's new otter hound:music:

:music:Telling some witty banter and jokes

The optimism has me provoked:music:

:music:Watching old horror movies on TV

While sitting down and have some tea:music:

:music:I know my rhymes are kind of meaningless

But I don't want to sound so tedious:music:

:music:Well buddy, you better watch out

Because there's something I really wanna shout!:music:

MAN: Yeah? What is it?

:music:Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party:music:

Rachel enters into the video store as the song ends. She walks to the clerk and said, "Do you have "Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie"?

The clerk checks up and said, "We do have only one…It's in the "M" category in the action section."

She said, "Thank you sir."

But the clerk halts her and said, "Hey, before you go rent it, let me ask you something…Aren't you a little young to be watching an animated cult flick?"

She answered, "Yes, yes I am."

He gave an awkward pause and then said, "Well okay, just be careful what you watch. The last time someone watched it, they were scarred for life."

She said sarcastically, "Okay, whatever you say."

She found the movie and went straight to the counter.

The clerk then said, "I'm serious, BEWARE! ...Now that'll be $8.95."

He gave her the money for the movie and went straight out of the store. He continues saying, "BEWARE!"

Then his boss came in and said to him, "How many times do I have to tell that if you keep trying to freak out our customers, THEN YOU'RE FIRED!"

The clerk paused and said "...why do you always have to check on me?"

As Rachel was skipping merrily on home, the pop rock song begins to play again.

:music:Tonight's going to be, but not all-out big

Eating pizza and fries like a couple of pigs:music:

:music:Oh yeah, it's totally extreme

If you're stroked by a laser beam:music:

:music:I know that it's the same song

I promise that it's not really long:music:

:music:Sorry for sounding so redundant

But the lyrics can vary very constant:music:

:music:Before the dawning of the sun

I wanna stay up and have some fun:music:

MAN: Just end the song, please?

:music:Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party

Yeah-yeah-yeah

Tonight's my first sleepover party:music:

As Rachel returns home, Isabella notices her and said, "Hello Rachel, what you got there?"

Rachel brings out the movie "Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie".

She said, "Just a little flick."

Isabella looks at it and said, "Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie! Rachel, isn't that movie too mature for a girl your age!"

"But I've read several reviews saying that this movie is good", said Rachel.

But Isabella said, "But it's too scary for you and your friends, I mean, I'm fine with you watching Rebecca Firestar, but not this!"

Rachel said, "But I wanna have a perfect sleepover! And what's a sleepover without a scary movie?!"

Isabella thinks it over, and then says to her, "...fine, but make sure Eddie and David don't watch any of the intense scenes. Got it?"

Rachel said, "Got it."

Meanwhile inside Natalie's room, the kitty minions are setting up for Natalie's slumber party.

Natalie said to them, "Okay, Come on minions, we have to get everything prepared for my ultimate slumber party."

Penny walks up to her and said, "Natalie, are you sure you wanted to be your biggest slumber party of all?"

Natalie patted on her back, "Sure, I'm sure, It'll be better than Miss Tuna Breath's slumber party far up on the hills."

Penny didn't rise to ask a question, she just said, "Okay."

Then Natalie hears a doorbell. She said, "I'm Coming, It better be the special entertainment. It's been thirty minutes since 6:15."

Natalie has received a package from the door, as she opens it, she finds a paper that says "Answer the door." Then a doorbell rang and she opens the door and sees Agent Ernie.

She said, "Oh, Hello Ernie the Chinchilla. You're just in time. And by the way, what is with the idea of a package telling me to answer the door? That was a really stupid idea. If the doorbell rings, you answer it. Do they really need to waste the postage on this? Whose idea was it anyway?"

Back at the O.C.W.A. Headquarters, Carl said to Major Monogram, "Sir, do you have to do the same stupid package thing again?"

Monogram puts his arms on his head and cries, "What is wrong with me!"

Back in Natalie's house, she said, "Well let's go into my room…And are you sure you're not the special entertainment?"

Agent Ernie shook his head. She said, "Okay, come on in."

As they arrived in her room, she said, "So, Ernie the Chinchilla, I bet you're wondering about all of the 200 bags of popcorn and the cherry sodas in my room, right?"

She continues, "Well, I'm having a big slumber party tonight, but the major problem is...you remember Heather McQueen, right? Well, her slumber party is already a hit and we are just prepared for it. I mean we've have even hired the special entertainment who were supposed to be here on time."

She continues, "Anyway, I have a better idea to make my slumber party a whole lot better than Heathers. Behold Ernie the Chinchilla…"

Then Tiffany and Jeanette grabbed a pink tarp and pulled it away, revealing a machine that looks like a mobile planetarium with a satellite dish placed on top of it. Natalie continues, "…The Awesome-Slumber-Party-Atron!"

She continues, "With this bad boy, I can make anybody irresistible to come over to my party and it will become a hit, thus making Heather's slumber party lame. You like that plan?"

Ernie shrugs.

Natalie looks annoyed and said, "You didn't understand anything I said, right?"

Ernie give a deadpan look at her and she face palms herself and said, "Okay I'll tell you all over again."

At the Flynn house, Rachel's friends were knocking on the door, she walked toward the door and opened it. She said, "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Jennifer said, "Well, we never miss a sleepover, except for that one time when..."

But David interrupts, saying "Jennifer! We swore never to mention that day again!"

She said, "Oh right, sorry!"

Bruce said to Rachel, "I even brought you a house warming gift."

She said, "But Bruce, I'm hosting a sleepover, I'm not moving."

He shrugs and said, "Eh, I want you to have it any way."

He then brings out a Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant. He said "Like it, it's a Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant. There's known to be only 2 of them in the U.S. and I was lucky enough to find it in the city's dump. I still don't know why anyone would throw this away though."

_**2 days earlier...**_

A man came back to his house with an empty box. He said, "Finally, I've thrown away all of our useless junk that no one else wants into the dump!"

A woman said, "Dear, I hope you didn't throw out my one of a kind Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant, did you?"

Shocked and scared, the man was acting and feeling nervous when he threw the Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant into the dump. So he said to her, "Well...uh...I... oh look at the time, I have to meet Bill at the sports bar, bye honey!"

As he rushed out, she realized he did. She snapped and said, "Oh, he is so gonna get it!"

_**2 days later….At the Flynn residence….**_

Bruce shrugs, and he said, "Anyway, here you go."

Rachel said, "Gee, thanks Bruce. Okay everybody come inside and we can all hang out in my room."

They all walked inside and went right into Rachel's room. Everybody had unpacked their sleeping bags and pillows. When Jennifer is about to get set up. She brings out her makeup kit, which is a lot like a makeup wardrobe.

Rachel said to her, "Jennifer, why do you even need makeup? You're just sleeping over."

Jennifer said, "Rachel, I have to wear something if I wanted to look pretty when I sleep over."

Rachel said, "That doesn't make any sense, you're sleeping over. We'll play some games and watch TV and a movie. That's all. You don't even need your makeup case, which somehow resembles a makeup wardrobe."

Bruce said teasingly, "I'll say considering on how someone with a big mouth has to look pretty all the time."

Jennifer glances at Bruce.

Isabella opens up the door and carries two boxes of pizza, a couple of fries, cans of soda, paper plates, and some napkins. She said, "Okay guys, I got the pizzas and the fries right here. Be sure to clean up when you're done, okay?"

Rachel grabs the pizzas, fries, sodas, and other stuff from her and said, "Thanks, mom, just in time for my favorite TV show to start."

Isabella closes the door. Rachel then opens up the Pizza box. It was the Super Pizza Deluxe from Pizza Tent. 12 slices, Pepperoni, and it come with 2 orders of fries. She and her friends each grab a slice. She turns on the TV and her friends all settled down. Rachel turns on the TV. Then a rock song was playing.

Bruce said, "Who's Rebecca Firestar?"

Rachel said, "Well, Rebecca Firestar is my favorite show of all time. It's about a girl who is one of the few surviving humans after an unexpected Va'Darin invasion. Now, she sets out to find more humans like her while defending the Galaxy."

Bruce said, "Well, Lame."

Rachel was shocked and said, "What?! It isn't lame! This show has very complex story arcs and has some gripping action."

Jaret defended Rachel and said to Bruce, "Yeah Bruce! Rachel and I think Rebecca Firescar..."

"FireSTAR" She corrected him.

"...Firestar, is an awesome show" He said.

Bruce said, "Whatever."

Rachel then said to the others, "Has anybody seen the show?"

Agamya-Michiko said, "I've seen the show too, I admit it's good, but I don't really see the educational value."

Then Jennifer said, "Well, seeing people kicking butt in this show is pretty much taught me some karate moves."

Bruce said, "Well, the only reason I watch the show is because I like Jordan kicking butt."

She said with romance hearts in her eyes, "Well who doesn't love Jordan, he's a really cool and attractive character, he's also known for his crush on Rebecca, there's even a fanbase that ships these 2."

Jaret heard this with surprise.

Rachel said, "Yeah, he's really into her and tries to win her affections, but the thing is she's too oblivious to notice his feelings."

David heard too and whispers to Jaret, "Kinda reminds you of someone, huh Jaret?"

Jaret glared at David.

In the episode, Rebecca places a mysterious scepter into a relic room. One of her teammates said, "Didn't you hear what Chief Erica said? That scepter could be very dangerous."

Rebecca said, "Well I'm aware of that and that's the main reason why I'm placing it in the storage room, to research about it tomorrow."

Then moments later, a dangerous looking monster magically appears from the scepter and starts attacking.

Chief Erica said to Rebecca, "Firestar, Why did you put it in the storage room?"

Rebecca replied, "I don't know."

Chief Erica shouted at her, "I can't believe you, It's like that same time you placed that Tweeble DeeDum in my pet hamster's cage."

Jaret said to Rachel, "Wow, Is Chief Erica like your mom?"

Rachel said, "In a way, yes."

Back in Natalie's bedroom, she said to Agent Ernie, "Makes Heather's slumber party lame and mine more popular than ever, got it?"

Agent Ernie has no reply on that.

Natalie, looking very annoyed, said, "Well, I am not going to repeat my plan over again now that my slumber party more popular than ever, got it?"

Agent Ernie has no reply. Natalie, looking very annoyed and aggravated, said, "Well I am not going to explain it all over again now that the slumber party is all prepared, time to get started."

She goes the Awesome-Slumber-Party-Atron, aims at Heather's mansion, and switches the dial, which are labeled "Natalie's Slumber Party" and "Heather's Slumber Party", to "Natalie's Slumber Party". She fires and the beam hit the mansion.

Inside Heather's room, all the teenagers are having a good time, eating 25 boxes of Super Pizza Deluxe and 50 orders of fries. Then a beam hits on the guests.

One of the teenagers said, "Hey, let's go over to Natalie's slumber party." They all cheered and ran outside to her house.

Heather, wearing gold and black pajamas, was walking out of the bathroom, drops her jaw, saying, "Hey where did everybody go? My daddy ordered the special entertainment."

Then a boy band, The Cute Dudes enters in the mansion and sees nothing but Heather in pajamas. One of them said, "Where's everybody?"

Heather said, in disappointment, "They were here a moment ago."

Back at Natalie's bedroom, everybody was having a real fun time, with three girls playing a game of twister with three of Natalie's kitten minions.

One of the girls, Alicia, said to Natalie, "Natalie, You threw one of the awesome slumber parties I've ever seen."

Natalie said, "Thank you, but it gets even more awesome when the special entertainment arrives, which is right now!"

She heads to the door, and enter British pop girl group, Sugar Girlz, Tambry, Eliza, Audrey, Wendy, and Patricia. Tambry said to her, "Hey, is this the place?"

Natale said, "Yes, yes it is."

She shouted, "Hey everybody, The Sugar Girlz are here! Jeanette, Get the Popcorn-Rain-Atron ready!"

Jeanette activates it, and bursts out the popcorn as it falls like snow. The Sugar Girlz perform a song just as Natalie walks over to Agent Ernie saying, "So, Ernie the Chinchilla, is this the most awesome slumber party of all time or what?!"

Agent Ernie squeaks.

Natalie continues, "Oh, why thank you" She sighs, and continues, "Poor Miss Ogre Breath, She is so sad that her party is already taking so fast, that nobody cared about everybody showed up. Tonight's my night, and nobody's going to ruin it for me."

Agent Ernie reaches out to his smartphone and he calls someone.

Back in the mansion, Heather hears her smartphone and said, "Hello, What is it, You said what?!"

Meanwhile back in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel and her friends are now watching Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie. As they are watching the intense scenes, Rachel notices David and Eddie were used to watching it. She begins to think about it and then, she gets up saying, "Okay, Maybe Mom's right, Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie isn't such a good idea after all. You guys agree?"

Jaret said, "Agree"

Bruce said, "You said it."

Agamya-Michiko said, "Too gory for it's own good."

Jennifer said, "But the animation and soundtrack is awesome"

Rachel gets up and walks to the Z-Box and said, "I can't believe I paid $8.95 for nothing."

She tried to eject it but to no avail.

She said, "Um guys, I think there's something wrong with the Z-Box."

Then a swirling sound came out of nowhere and the picture begins to glow acid green and coming out of it was an acid green glowing orb. It chuckles very menacingly and said to the kids, "So…you children think you can stop the movie? You're DEAD WRONG, Now you're about to pay the price."

The orb laughs evilly as the kids are running and screaming. The orb floats to Jennifer's makeup wardrobe and it goes to ashes.

Jennifer screams, "My makeup!"

Bruce grabs her arm and said, "It's your life that's at stake right now, Little Miss Prissy!"

Phineas enters into the door and said, 'Is there…..Oh My G-O-S-H!" He slams the door.

While the terror is going at the Flynn Residence, Back in Heather's mansion, she was peeking through the window and sees Natalie's house all filled up with guests, the ones that are from her slumber party.

Heather said, "Well, Miss Troll Face, if you think you can make your slumber party awesome with Sugar Girlz, Popcorn rain, and What?! The Cute Dudes are there?"

Back at the house, one of the Cute Dudes was hitting on with Patricia, saying "I certainly feel sorry for the person who's late for the party."

Patricia said, "I hope she's alright, don't you think so?"

Then one of the maids from Heather's mansion said, "Yes."

Back at the mansion, Heather was really upset. She said, "Well, if you think you're going to make your slumber party the most awesome slumber party ever, you've got another thing coming."

She rushes down to her laboratory, and walks toward to a gold machine.

She said, "Now with the Destructo-Weather-Itron, I can unleash a storm so powerful that it will ruin on Natalie's party so that..."

She then notices a smudge on the itron. She groans, "Oh this is just great! BART!"

Then Bart the Janitor came in.

He said, "What?!"

She shouted out loud, "I need you to clean this smudge on the itron!"

He said, "Are you serious?!"

She said, "Want me to cut your salary?"

He said, "Fine..." and then whispers "Can't believe I'm missing my soap opera for this."

Bart cleans off the smudge and leaves. Heather cracks an evil grin and said, "Well Natalie, I'm sorry to rain on your parade but your slumber party's about to be ruined."

She then makes an evil laugh as the Destructo-Weather-Itron develops a deadly storm.

Back at the Flynn Residence, the kids are trying to escape the Orb's wrath. The orb cackles and says, "Foolish children, you all think you can escape me? I'm afraid that you're all going to be scarred for the rest of always and eternity."

Jennifer said, "Well you already scarred one person."

Bruce said, "Yeah, due to your makeup being disintegrated."

Jennifer then makes some cartoony expressions about her makeup being disintegrated while Bruce looks at her weird. Then he said, "This one scarred me alright."

Then a door opens and Isabella comes in with her robe on. She shouts out, "What's going on in here?!"

Rachel said to her, "Mom, We're watching Mega Hardcore Rock Midnight Movie and suddenly the orb came out and it's scaring us!"

Isabella facepalms and said, "Oh Rachel, I knew that movie too mature for you and your friends." She heads down to the basement and grabs a bat and head back to Rachel's room, ready to attack it. She tried to hit it but just before it touched it, the bat melted. Isabella was shocked. "What?"

The orb laughed evilly, "Don't you get it, I am the most powerful evil, You can't defeat me, no matter what!"

Back in Natalie's party, one of the guests looks outside and said to the others, "Hey, come look outside and check out this storm that's brewing from the other side."

Natalie spits out some of the soda and shouted, "What?!"

She rushes to the window and sees the storm. She turns to Agent Ernie and said, "Did you call Heather and tell her about the party?"

He shook his head. She then said, "Well who did you call?"

He held up his smartphone which is on speaker and presses a button. Then Major Monogram, "Miss Baxter, Hope your slumber party is great, Major Monogram."

Natalie then said, "Ooookaaaay, then how did Heather know about the party?"

_25 minutes earlier…_

Lucy, the maid reaches for her smart phone and calls Heather. She said, "Hello Heather, I'm calling from Natalie's house for her ultimate slumber party."

_25 minutes later…_

Natalie then hugged Agent Ernie and said, "Well, Ernie the Chinchilla, you're not only a good nemesis, but a good friend too…besides, I've saw Heather's itron so, I created something to counteract her storm. Behold the Destructo-Weather-Repellant-Atron!"

Then a pink shield begins to cover up the entire house just as the storm hits. Then the shock of the shield repels it away.

Heather looks outside and throws her binoculars on the ground and destroys it. Wow, she's in a nasty mood right?

"I am in a nasty mood, just get out of here" Shouted Heather.

Alright, I'm going.

So back at the Flynn Residence, Isabella was cornered by the orb with a cricket mallet, and Rachel and her friends were trying to finish the movie seeing what happens in the end.

Then in the movie, A girl was tormented and recited the words, "Worltoua Ercamia Serpintaer Le Rebecchel" then the orb was floated away. Rachel turns to her mom and said, "Mom you got to recite the words!"

"And what words do you mean?" said Isabella still hanging on for dear life.

Rachel said, "Worltoua Ercamia Serpintaer Le Rebecchel"

Then the orb stopped moving and it started to float out the window. It said, "No, It can't be, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Then Isabella hits it out with the movie and it sticks. She said, "Most powerful evil? False self-advertising."

She shoves it out.

Then the orb notices the storm from behind him. It said, "No, No, NNNOOOOOOOOO!" as the storm swallowed it up and a green flash came from inside and destroys the storm along with it.

Back inside, the kids cheered for a moment and then stopped as Isabella looks mad at Rachel. She said to her, No harm done Rachel?

Then she said, "Well, I didn't say it exactly like that..."

Isabella said, "Rachel!"

Rachel then said to her, "Yeah, you were right about the movie mom. We should never have watched it."

She said, "Good."

Then Bruce said, "But we gotta admit, that ball was awesomely esoteric looking! Can we watch the movie again?"

Then everybody shouted, "Bruce!"

He said, "Sorry."

Agamya-Michiko said to him, "And that's not even what "esoteric" means!"

Then Isabella said to Rachel, "Rachel, the next time you host another sleepover, rent a movie that's more appropriate for you and your friends and it doesn't always have to be scary movies."

Bruce said to her, "Well, scary movies are essential to sleepovers, Mrs. Flynn."

Isabella said to him, "Would you rather be scarred for life?"

He said, "No."

She said, "Good."

Rachel said to her, "Thanks, Mom."

Then Isabella yawned and said, "Well, now it's 12:05 at midnight, so go to bed now and goodnight."

Then they all got into their sleeping bags and Rachel said, "Good night, Mom."

Jennifer said, "Good night, Mrs. Flynn."

Jaret said, "Night, Mrs. Flynn"

Isabella said to them, "Good night"

She leaves the room. Then Ernie arrives and makes his way to his cage. Rachel opens her eyes and sees him and said to him, "Oh, there you are, Ernie, the next time I host a sleepover, I'll invite you and it will be your first sleepover, what do you think?"

Since Ernie already had a sleepover at Natalie's, he gave her an exhausted look and sleeps off.

Rachel then said to him, "Good night."

And she closes her eyes and sleeps through the night.

_**THE END**_


End file.
